1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment management system, an equipment management device, and an equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique of sorting a plurality of printing devices into groups, and proposing an optimal layout of the printing devices for each group based on the printing statuses of the printing devices (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-193178).
However, a conventional technique as described above may only make a stereotypical proposal because optimization is performed for all the groups under the same condition.